


Things Aren't Always How They Appear

by AudreyRose



Series: Avengers Prison AU [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint ends up in a jail cell with the last person he wants to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Aren't Always How They Appear

Clint whimpered as he was shoved into his cell. He was actually trembling, which is something he never did. He would have someone's head on a platter for betraying him. He just hoped that Natasha had gotten away. Behind him he heard one of the bunks squeak and he turned. Leaning against the metal frame was a tall, pale, dark haired man. Clint felt his blood go cold as the man smirked.

"You don't remember me do you?" green eyes glittered in the dark cell. Clint's blue eyes fell shut as he breathed out. He knew who the man was because he had worked with his older brother closely. It had been so ago, so so long ago.

"Loki..." he licked his lips before letting his eyes open. Loki was inches from his face which made him start slightly. He inched back until his back was against the bars. "It wasn't my fault." Loki's hand shot out, grabbing the front of his shirt. Clint's blue eyes met those green ones. He saw so many emotions flicker. Anger, rage, hate, love, pain and something he couldn't place.

"I could have revenge right here, right now you know," he whispered, his free hand cupping Clint's cheek like a lover would. "I could make you beg, plead for me to stop, Clint. I could brake you, and no one would come help when they heard your cries," he whispered in the shorter man's ear. Clint tensed, before shoving the taller man backwards, but Loki grabbed his wrist in a vice-like grip.

Clint gasped in pain as Loki towered over him. He smirked, looking completely satisfied that he was the one who caused that noise. "Do you know what happened that night, Clint? Do you know what happened to my dear, dear older brother?" Clint tried to pull his wrist from Loki's wrist. He was only met with more pressure and a slight twist. "Do you know what happened to him after you ran off, your tail between your legs like always?"

Clint let out a whimper, his mind going back to that night. 

_The rain had been pouring down, Clint had been trembling, soaked to the bone as he and Thor waited. The tall blonde kept the wind off him like a wall and Clint kept watch silently. The deal should have gone down without a hitch, cash and info exchanged. Bullets whizzed by Clint's ear and he'd pulled his gun, taking them down quickly._

_"Run, don't look back," Thor had whispered and he did. He ran as fast as he could, he was two blocks away when he heard bullets and sirens. His blood had ran cold and he started running again._

"You ran, while the cops were taking him in," Loki's voice was dangerously low and close to his ear. Clint shook his head and swallowed harshly. Thor had been Loki's only family left.

"No, it wasn't like that," the blue eyed young man whispered harshly. He was trembling and shaking his head. "I swear it wasn't like that, Loki, you know both of you were like family to me." That had gotten a harsh laugh from the taller man.

"You only looked out for yourself, Barton," Loki growled, yanking Clint's white prison issued shirt.

"No," Clint whispered, closing his eyes again. The seven of them had been a family. Thor and Loki Odinson were actually blood brothers, Tony Stark with his weak heart but too smart for his own good, Bruce Banner who always meant good and bandaged them up, Steve Rogers who was their leader, Natasha Romanoff Clint's best friend and sometimes lover and himself. They had each others back no matter what.

After Thor was shot and was locked up Loki had up and left one day, Thor would write them always asking about his brother. Slowly though, they fell apart. Bruce was locked up after taking a fall for the team. The look on his face as the cops as the surrounded him haunted Clint's memories. After Bruce the police had tracked down Steve who went surprisingly quietly.

It was just Tony, Natasha and Clint. Clint and Tasha should have been able to slip in and out, he really prayed she got back to Tony. He was pulled back to the present as he was swung into the metal frame of the bunks. He groaned, sliding to the floor in pain. Clint's vision swam as Loki leaned over him.

He blinked and tried to sit up, but he was pinned by the thin but tall and surprisingly strong man. He wanted to struggle, to try and push his former friend off. But he couldn't bring himself to lift his arms, a small part of him nagging at him that the younger man was right. He should have argued, he should have stayed.

"Thor wanted me to get back to the apartment, to look out for the others," he mumbled looking up at Loki. A fist collided with the side of Clint's face, he could taste blood. The blue eyed man just stared up at Loki, he didn't want to fight him, he couldn't.

"Fight back, Barton, fucking fight back," the younger man growled his long fingers finding themselves wrapped around Clint's throat. Loki sounded and looked on the edge of hysterics.

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a series, but this is all that's written so far and I'm not sure what I think of it just yet.


End file.
